Home
by Zakarias Faust
Summary: Dark fic about Shinji after the events of Evangelion. This has been abandoned. Anyone who wishes to continue this may do so. E-mail me first. stolleyfamily@earthlink.net
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes

Warning! This is my first Eva Fiction. Come to think of it my only Fan Fiction. So give constructive criticism. If you decide to review just to curse me out. Hey its still a review 

I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters or themes. All credit goes to Gainax Studios. If you want to sue call me embassy.You can contact the English Embassy at 202-588-6500 

And if you still decide to get your kicks from suing a fourteen year olde. You're sick. Coming from a Masochist that means a lot, mind you. 

This story ignores EOE. Enjoy!! 

"Home" 

" I told you I'd never get out." The young man was sitting on a chair facing a small window. He said it quietly to himself as he sat watching the people walk along the sidewalk. He was twenty-five, though he looked seventeen or eighteen. That is, until you gazed into his weary blue eyes, his dark cold blue eyes. Eyes that seemed dead to the world. Eyes that had seen nothing but pain. His name was Shinji Ikari. 

'But you did get out. I got you out, if you don't remember. I was convinced you were ready, Shinji, and I convinced them." Shinji jumped, surprised by the response. He turned and saw a man, a small, mousy looking man, with a handlebar mustache and mutton chops standing in the room. He hadn't heard anyone come through the door. 

It was a small room, only a one room apartment, with a small washroom and a kitchenette in one corner. The walls were bare concrete, as was the floor. The apartment was bare of furnishings, lacking a TV, an oven, or even a bed. On floor, in a far corner, were the broken bits and pieces of his former prized possession, his SDAT. Shinji sat in the only chair in the room, a worn, ragged, leather, wood-frame chair, which looked older than the troubled soul whom occupied it. 

" I only wanted what you had, I just wanted to be free, I wanted to see what a normal life was. No Eva, no Angels, no_ pain_, just a normal life. I wanted to see what your life was , Dr. Yamaoka." Shinji looked at the doctor, who stood near the worn wooden door, wearing a suit and looking very professional. 

Shinji heard the doctor respond after a few seconds of silence. Shinji figured that the doctor was considering what he had said for a moment. " Always thought, that that was what you wanted. I knew that you wanted to know what a normal life was. That's why I helped you get out two months ago. I had been seeing you for ten years. Ten years! Since you were fifteen, a young lad, a troubled young lad. You were like my son. I treated you like my son, like I was your father." 

Shinji immediately responded to this thought, shouting in his anger. " No! No, you weren't my father, you aren't my father! YOU NEVER talk about him!! He pauses for a moment and in a slightly audible mumble. " _I got rid of him a long time ago for what he did to me_." Shinji had stood up. He was crying, sobbing from the memories that had flooded his mind. Memories of the First Child, Rei, and Touji and unit 03, Asuka and the 15th Angel, and of course his cold hearted bastard for a father. He was pacing the room agitated. 

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Stay tuned second chapter soon to be up. 

Zakarias Faust 

"Bloody Brit" 


	2. Home Again?

Author Notes

Well I've returned with chapter 2 of my fic. More in to the depths of angst. Go Ye!!! 

" Home" 

- Zakarias Faust ( Bloody Brit) 

" I'm sorry Shinji. Calm down, just relax and take a deep breath. I won't mention your father. I won't mention that man again. I know that you had problems. And I knew that I could help you get over them. And I thought I did." Shinji heard this and was sated by the promise. He was also pleased with this statement of support but was still agitated. He sat down again and turned and turned back toward the window, one of the few places where he felt comfortable. 

It was level with the ground, and Shinji could look out and watch the people walk on by. " You know Dr. Yamaoka, I love watching them, watching the people, watching them walk by. I'm always amazed that they can do that. I mean, that they can just live like that. They just keep on walking." 

" Of course they do, Shinji. They live their lives normally. They go through every day. Sometimes they have a plan, sometimes they don't. But they're just going throughout their days. They never know what could come with the next step, but they _always take the next step_ and everything that could come with it." 

Shinji stood up again, taking a step toward the doctor. "**Exactly! Exactly!**" Shinji quieted down, speaking almost to himself. "_ How can they do it? I just don't know, I don't understand. Not knowing what's going to happen with each second._ It seems impossible." He muttered openly. " It has to be scheduled. It can't be random. I have to... _I have to know _what's going to happen, I have to know what will come with _each and_ _every_ **step I take.**" He paused for a brief moment. " **I have to know what is yet to come!**" 

" You know, I never realized that about you Shinji. I knew you were a creature of habit, but I thought I varied my visits enough to see that you could function out of your schedule." Shinji snickers. He was very proud of himself for his feat, figuring out the scheme. " You came on a rotating schedule." Shinji stated. " Every five days except for every third, then it was the fourth." 

" You always were good at math weren't you, Shinji?" 

" A A... Asuka said she would sink to my level of understanding and help me with it, if I were to _assist_ her with her Kanji." 

" No, Shinji, you were always smart. You were good at many things, you could have been nearly anything. You're a hard worker and have integrity. You could have done anything hadn't it been for-" He stops himself, not wanting to upset Shinji. But the look on his face showed that Shinji knew what he was about to say. 

Slowly choosing his words Shinji began to speak. " I, I could have been many things had I been able to. Had I been given a choice." Shinji waited eagerly for a response. 

" Yes, you could have been. You could have been anything, done anything with your life. When you left the ward I thought you would do something spectacular, and I think you thought the same." 

" You know something, Doc?" With a bit of joy in his voice Shinji continued. " I think you're right, I thought I could." With the joy slipping away with every word he spoke he continued. " I thought I could do anything. I think I could have even made a good schedule I could have lived with. I thought could live, _I thought I could live like they do._" Shinji pointed to the window. 

" Yes, I never anticipated your other problem though." Shinji walked back toward the window. 

" That's the other thing that amazes me. About them, about all those people out there. I mean, they, they, you know what I mean, right Doc?" 

" Yes, I now know about your problem. And I know that that is why I never should have had you released. But I didn't see it." Shinji looked at the doctor smugly and waited for him to continue. 

Well that's chapter 2. I know it's another fragment. But hey! I'm a lazy sod...-Zakarias Faust 


	3. Home Abandoned

This fiction has been abandoned due to inability to continue writing. Anyone who wishes to continue this may do so AFTER you have contacted me at stolleyfamily@earthlink.net 

I will allow anyone to continue, just let me know. -Zakarias Faust (Stolley) 


End file.
